Midnight Snack
by JustSquidding
Summary: Blake and Weiss have an odd date after they realize they share a common kink. Contains belly-stuffing, feederism, and belly play.


_Author's note: I've noticed an odd lack of belly-stuffing RWBY fan material even though the characters are perfectly suited to it. This is an attempt to address that lack, largely inspired by the ramen scene in the volume 3 premiere. This is my first-ever published piece of fan fiction._

As Yang rolled over in the bunk above her and began snoring with a renewed intensity, Blake silently cursed her ultrasensitive faunus ears and realized it was probably time to abandon her book for the night. It was past midnight, nearly pitch black in the room, and the rest of the team had long since drifted to sleep, leaving Blake alone with her book and with her thoughts. She marked her page and set the book on her nightstand before pulling the covers up around her and getting settled.

Aside from Yang's eternal snoring, there was silence…a grand total of ten seconds of it, brought to an end by the downright monstrous sound of Blake's stomach growling, or more accurately, roaring. Blake blushed and grabbed her stomach as if she could dampen the sound with her hands, but it was a useless gesture. Nervously she surveyed the room with her eyes and ears. Yang was still snoring. _One down._ Ruby's bed was still and not swinging on its support ropes as it would be if Ruby were stirring. _One to go._ Weiss…was sitting up and staring right at her with a smirk on her face. She didn't need night vision to know where the sound had come from. _Maybe she'll go back to sleep…oh no, she's coming over here._

Indeed, Weiss was already beside Blake's bed, still smirking as she looked down at her teammate. "Someone hungry? Or is there a wild beast in the dorm?"

"I, uh…uh…sorry I woke you, Weiss." Blake blushed harder and tried as hard as she could to slither all the way under her covers. Before Weiss could reply, Blake's stomach growled again, not as loudly as before, but still at a considerable volume.

"I don't recall you missing any meals today, Miss Belladonna," Weiss said. "Whatever could be the reason for such an unhappy tummy?" She sat on the edge of the bed and rested her hand on Blake's.

Weiss was correct that there had been no missed meals, but she didn't have the full story. Blake started to answer, speaking a little too quickly and more quietly than was necessary. "Look, Weiss. I…when I was in the White Fang, food was always short. Usually too short for someone like us." She was of course referring to the colossal appetite forged by the lifestyle of the huntress, which was why 30-pound bowls of ramen and entire roasted turkeys were typical Beacon campus food. "I had to steal a lot of food to get by, and I never felt good about it.

"Now that I'm at Beacon and I can eat as much as I want from the cafeteria…but I feel guilty knowing that I don't deserve it, and that there are a lot of faunus still out there who have to survive on scraps. So I hold myself back and don't always eat my fill."

Blake wanted to crawl under her bed and die by the time she finished the story, which had sounded much sillier than she had hoped. Weiss was visibly appalled, but not for the reasons Blake was afraid of.

" _Don't deserve it?!_ Blake, you made it into Beacon without any formal training or education. You're the second best student in our team, after yours truly of course. You work as hard as the rest of us with a weapon I wouldn't be able to use half as well with a hundred years of practice. Don't you ever say that there's something you don't deserve!"

Blake was touched but also a little scared, as she usually was when Weiss got this emotional. It was a miracle she wasn't standing on a chair by now, though she was leaning crazily over Blake, who was still flat against the bed.

"Weiss, I…thank you? I'm sorry, I'm still not used to taking compliments from humans."

At this Weiss lightly slapped her across the face. "Don't apologize! Get dressed. We're going to get some food in your belly right now." On cue, Blake's stomach growled once more.

"You want to…feed me?"

The guilty way Blake said that caught Weiss's attention, and a few seconds later it clicked and a grin starting forming on her face. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Blake's expression screamed _Oh God I said too much_ but it was too late now. She gingerly nodded and started retreating under the covers again.

Weiss was giggling now. "Don't worry. I'm into that too."

"Really?"

"You know about my upbringing. How do you think a heiress has to eat? It's infuriating!Tiny little salads and fine dining that costs thousands of yen a plate even though you only get a few bites of food. It's a terrible diet for a huntress! And, you know, you always want what you can't get. I used to fantasize about eating the way I do at Beacon. Now I fantasize about eating even more, and better yet, having someone to do it with me."

"What a coincidence! I thought this only happened in bad smut novels."

"You read bad smut novels?"

"…no. Shut up."

"Whatever! We're wasting time! Now I'm hungry too!"

Both of them were dressed and ready in a flash. Blake tied her bow into place and they slipped out into the hallway, Ruby and Yang still completely unaware of the unusual bonding session happening beneath their bunks.

* * *

Lights flashed by as the nearly empty train sped through downtown Vale.

"Weiss, you know I don't have money to eat out."

"And you know I can easily pay for both of us. This will barely make a dent in my month allowance."

"I believe that."

The two huntresses were sitting side-by-side, alone in the rear car of the train. Blake's arm was casually draped over Weiss's shoulders, though she couldn't remember when exactly she had put it there. She also still had no idea where exactly they were headed. She did know that it was relaxing to be out and about without their weapons for once.

The train reached the station Weiss was waiting for and the girls departed, quickly finding themselves in the streets of Vale. It was a lovely night, a little on the cold side, and the sounds of the city were dulled by the late hour. Weiss led the way, a few blocks down this street, a block down that one, a little bit of jaywalking, and then Blake saw what had to be the heiress's planned destination: _Le Geoff's Buffet._

"Weiss…please tell me they have seafood here."

"They have _everything_ here, Blake. And in huntress-sized portions."

Blake's knees were trembling. This was exactly what she had needed for a very, very long time. They hurried to the door. Le Geoff's was a gorgeous old building, lavishly covered in decorative ivy and boasting several outdoor patios, but neither huntress took much much notice. The words "Two buffet tickets" were all that mattered at the moment.

Blake practically ran to the buffet area, dragging Weiss by the wrist. The faunus came to a stop and stared in awe at the aisles and aisles of food stretching out before her. It put Beacon's cafeteria to shame. She could already smell the seafood section, and without another word to Weiss she bolted towards it, grabbing a tray on her way. Weiss giggled at her friend's enthusiasm and grabbed a tray herself.

Several minutes later the two girls picked out a table and sat down, taking glances at each other's acquisitions. Blake had her tray loaded with a small mountain of grilled salmon, a large bowl with at least a gallon of clam chowder, two entire cooked lobsters, and a bucket of onion rings. Weiss had a cheeseburger the size of her head, buckets of fries and tater tots, and a massive plate of stir fry.

There was no time for words to be exchanged as both girls dug furiously into their food. Blake was impressed by the utterly uncultured way Weiss was stuffing her face, which was hilarious given how prim and proper her usual behavior was.

By the time Blake finished what was on her tray she was feeling full but not quite satisfied. She leaned away from the table as far as her chair allowed and arched her back, then started softly rubbing her bare belly while she planned her next trip to the buffet area. Her stomach showed no outward signs of the incredible amount of food stuffed within it, but she could certainly feel the hard, dense mass beneath her skin. She had no idea how Ruby got through life with a corset between her hands and her stomach.

Across the table Weiss was also finished with her tray and patting her belly. "Round two, Belladonna, but this time we take care of each other."

They both returned to the table minutes later with refilled trays, Blake again favoring seafood and Weiss with three "tacos" each made with an entire, fully-garnished large pizza in place of a tortilla and at least 15 pounds of meat, cheese, beans, rice, and sour cream inside. Weiss abandoned her tray for the moment and moved her chair beside Blake's, thankful that nobody else was in their wing of the buffet this late at night.

Blake suddenly found herself eating coconut shrimp out of Weiss's hand, and the intoxicating smell of the heiress's perfume made the experience doubly stimulating. Blake realized her hands were idle and started rubbing her belly while Weiss continued feeding her, now absent-mindedly stroking one of Blake's thick thighs. She began to think that maybe, just maybe she should have stopped after one tray, but it was too late for that. She would never dream of picking out food at a buffet and then letting it go to waste, so she was finishing this tray whether she had room for it or not.

Weiss put the last of the shrimp in her mouth, gripping it by the tail, then leaned in close for Blake to snatch it, causing them to nearly touch lips. It was an act so absurdly arousing that for the first time that night, Blake was more excited about getting back to the dorm with Weiss than being at the buffet.

As Weiss moved on to the crab legs Blake had selected, the faunus's stomach started groaning as the pressure built. Rationally she knew that continuing to eat was a mistake, but there was no stopping now. More salmon, a plate of calimari, a huge bowl of pasta, and a bucket of hushpuppies later, the tray was again empty and Blake was utterly, incomprehensibly stuffed.

The pressure in her belly finally got the best of her, and the enormous belch she had been holding in all night erupted outward, startling Weiss and rattling the silverware on the table.

"Goodness that was fishy!" was all Weiss had to say as she fanned the smell of low tide away from her face. "Took you long enough. Now it's my turn!"

Blake smiled at the heiress's enthusiasm, which was bordering on lust. Blake carefully stood, one hand on her belly and the other on the table for support, then with both hands lifted one of the pizza tacos up to the still-sitting heiress's mouth, which happened to be about the same level as Blake's crotch. Blake was having trouble admitting to herself how intentional this incredibly suggestive positioning had been on her part. Weiss was either oblivious or just already so aroused that it seemed natural to her.

The heiress chomped through all three pizza tacos alarmingly quickly, tiny hands massaging her belly the whole time. As she finished the last one, before she knew it Blake was kneeling in front of her chair and kissing her furiously. Weiss gave in for a moment then pushed the faunus back, reminding her that they were still in public.

"Then let's get back to the dorm!"

Blake helped Weiss to her feet, both girls feeling the full weight of how much they had eaten. Between them there was at least a hundred pounds of food, more than Weiss herself weighed on an empty stomach. Weiss's face suddenly showed distress, and Blake gave the heiress's stomach a firm slap, causing her to unleash a huge belch. "Were you planning on saving that for the dorm?"

"Shut up! I was gonna let it out on the train!"

* * *

Blake and Weiss slipped back into the dorm just after 3:00 AM, their stomachs still overstuffed beyond reason. Without even changing into her pajamas, Blake collapsed on her bed, rubbing her belly as it churned and gurgled. Weiss slid into the bed beside her, and started helping. Blake's animal side was unable to contain its pleasure, and she found herself purring, a sound Weiss had never been treated to before. Under four massaging hands, Blake's belly calmed and quieted after a few moments.

Weiss swung one leg over the faunus's waist and was suddenly straddling her, a wicked grin on her face.

"Weiss, what are you-"

Weiss gently lowered herself onto Blake's belly, her weight creating a pressure which was both pleasant and painful. Blake felt even fuller than before with Weiss bearing down on her, and this made her moan in ecstasy. Weiss seductively untied the sash around her waist then slid her dress up and over her head, expertly tossing it into the hamper in the corner without even looking.

Blake drank in the view. Weiss's body was tight and finely sculpted, and it was no issue that she had left her bra on. Blake placed her hands on Weiss's belly, which had begun to groan and gurgle itself, and started massaging. After a few minutes of this Weiss crawled forward and propped herself on her elbows, her belly resting on Blake's face. Blake starting kissing and licking the smooth, hard skin of Weiss's midriff, eliciting moans and occasionally giggles from the smaller girl.

After a while Weiss could no longer hold this position and she simply collapsed next to Blake and kissed her on the cheek.

"I guess we need to get some sleep eventually," Weiss said through a yawn.

"It's a good thing tomorrow's Saturday."

"What are Ruby and Yang gonna think when they get up and see us like this?"

"Who cares?"

Weiss was satisfied by that answer, and Blake carefully rolled onto her side, taking a big spoon position that Weiss practically melted into.

"Goodnight, Blake."

"Goodnight, Weiss."


End file.
